La Casa Más Grande
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: El sexto curso recién empieza, un año lleno de sorpresas para todos en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

_"Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y Magos' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

_Nada de Avatar:The Last Airbender o Harry Potter me pertenece, pero la sola idea de mezclarlos es tan asdjaskdls *momento Foaming Mouth Guy* que no pude resistirme :Q_

* * *

_**La Casa Más Grande**_

_"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." APWBD._

* * *

**...**

Ron y Hermione están nerviosos. Harry no ha aparecido desde que salieron del compartimiento en el expreso a hacer sus respectivos deberes de prefectos, y ahora Dumbledore les sale con que Snape ocuparía este año el puesto de profesor de DCAO, pero a Hermione lo que más le llama la atención es la presencia de los nuevos estudiantes que el director acaba de presentar.

Por supuesto no habla de estudiantes normales, no son nuevos como los niños de primero. Son nuevos como de su edad –algunos de ellos- un grupo extraño que le inspira tanta desconfianza como un perro gigante de tres cabezas sobre una trampilla.

Dumbledore da paso a la selección de los nuevos tras el clásico discurso de bienvenida y la canción del sombrero la cual habla –como siempre- de la unidad en tiempos difíciles, tanto el discurso como la canción estaban cargados con un aura oscura, obviamente debido al significativo peso de la guerra que ocurre fuera de los muros; ambos discursos sonaron tan similares que Hermione se preguntó si el director no se había puesto de acuerdo con el sombrero y lo habían ensayado antes.

Hay cinco de ellos, y todos destacan tanto como un dragón en mitad del gran comedor. En esos momentos Hermione no se imagina siquiera de lo cerca que está su comparación con la realidad. En especial por la parte del dragón.

Ella no es la única interesada, por supuesto. Así que cuando el último niño de once años es sorteado, un silencio sepulcral se apodera del Gran Comedor. Todos están intrigados por esos cinco chicos, pero ellos parecen más interesados en admirar el techo del Gran Comedor iluminado por centenares de velas flotantes. Desde su posición en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione los ve murmurar entre ellos.

—Aang Winder —Llama la profesora McGonagall, y el chico más pequeño se separa del grupo hacia el sombrero. Luce temeroso, pero determinado y con paso ligero llega hasta el taburete.

—¡Hufflepuff! —clama el sombrero tras medio minuto de silencio. La mesa de los tejones aplaude y el chico sonríe, pero antes de dirigirse a su mesa lanza una mirada en dirección a sus compañeros.

Hermione siente que están comunicándose entre ellos, sabe que se dicen algo sin necesidad de palabras pero. Hablan en su propio idioma silencioso. Ese nivel de comunicación es algo que ella maneja con Harry y Ron, sabe que es posible, y el hecho de que ellos luzcan tan unidos, pese a ser tan diferentes en apariencia, es algo que le llama la atención y decide tomar nota mental para analizarlo más adelante.

—Toph Beifong— llama McGonagall.

El siguiente en pasar es en realidad una niña, la más bajita del grupo. Cabello negro le cae sobre los ojos pero no avanza, al menos hasta que uno de sus compañeros, un chico moreno con cola de caballo, le toma de la mano y la conduce hacia donde se encuentra el Sombrero.

Entonces la ve tantear el aire con vacilación y Hermione lo comprende.

—Es ciega.

A su lado Ron se remueve un poco. Por el rabillo del ojo Hermione ve que inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante en un esfuerzo por ver mejor.

— ¿Tú crees?— Pregunta Ron.

No lo cree. Está segura; pero no quiere perderse detalle de lo que sucede por lo que no le contesta a Ron.

La niña no parece hacer mueca alguna, y con sus ojos velados es difícil decir qué es lo que pasa por su mente; de hecho, su postura es tan rígida que casi parece una estatua de piedra. Esta vez el sombrero tarda un minuto en dar su veredicto.

— ¡Slytherin!

El chico moreno que la había llevado hasta el taburete le quita el sombrero, y después de una indicación de McGonagall en la que le señala la mesa donde ella ahora debe sentarse la toma de la mano nuevamente. Frente a todo el gran comedor la lleva hasta la mesa de las serpientes y entonces ya nadie duda en que la niña es ciega.

No debería sorprenderle, pues Harry mismo es miope lo que significa que hay problemas físicos que la magia no puede arreglar, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en que había magos que carecían completamente de alguno de sus sentidos. Se preguntó –no sin preocupación- si podría llevar el ritmo de los estudios: Leer le sería imposible, al igual que escribir en cualquier pergamino. Ni hablar de tomar notas de una pizarra.

Pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando la profesora McGonagall procede a llamar al siguiente estudiante, tras observar con detenimiento al chico quien regresaba a su puesto junto a sus compañeros aún no seleccionados.

—Katara Moon.

La chica se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el taburete. En esta ocasión el sombrero no tuvo más que rozar su cabello castaño para clamar.

—¡Gryffindor!

Hermione aplaude por instinto, y porque en el fondo se alegra de tenerla cerca para poder estudiarla mejor. La chica es obviamente mayor que su compañera, pero no demasiado, dos o tres años, como máximo.

Katara camina hacia su mesa, y a Hermione no se le escapa esa breve mirada que le dirige a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde un par de ojos grises le contestan tristes y un poco anhelantes.

No se necesitaba ser un experto para deducir que hubieran preferido quedar en la misma casa. Pero la mirada fue tan intensa como breve, porque al instante se había girado en su dirección con decisión en el rostro y con una sonrisa creciente por el caluroso acogimiento que le daba su nueva casa.

—Sokka Moon— la profesora sobrepuso su voz al ruido proveniente de Gryffindor y consiguió silencio de inmediato.

El parecido entre el chico que había acompañado a la niña ciega hasta su sitio en Slytherin y la chica que se sentaba ahora en su mesa, era innegable. El apellido fue solo la confirmación de lo obvio: Eran familiares cercanos, quizá hasta hermanos.

El chico caminó hacia el taburete y esta vez bajo el sombrero Hermione pudo ver como su rostro se contraía visiblemente en diversas muecas, parecía una batalla y esa selección tardó bastante, pero al final el Sombrero decidió que su casa sería Ravenclaw.

En Ravenclaw aplaudieron, pues era la única casa que no tenía todavía a alguno de los chicos nuevos. Sokka se levanta con lentitud, le dirige una mirada agria al Sombrero y luego observa a su compañero que queda por seleccionar.

Mientras se dirige a su mesa le dedica una mirada rápida a cada una de las mesas, a cada uno de sus amigos quienes lo observan de vuelta. Por último examina mesa de Slytherin con el ceño fruncido, aunque esta vez no tuvo ninguna mirada por respuesta, obviamente.

—Zuko Flame.

Una cosa es sentir esa extraña curiosidad por la chica ciega; pero el muchacho que se sienta en el taburete no es alguien a quien pueda dejar de mirar, y la razón es simple: Al lado izquierdo de su rostro, ligeramente cubierto por unos mechones de cabello negro, se encuentra una enorme y horrible cicatriz que abarcaba el ojo y casi la mitad de su cara. Con una mirada seria y desafiante se pone el Sombrero quien tras una corta deliberación lo envió a Slytherin. Al momento fue a sentarse junto a su compañera ciega.

**…**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: No sé, pues me animé a escribir este crossover, porque sí, básicamente xD

Personalmente creo que Zuko queda mejor en Gryffindor, pero tiene mucho de Slytherin también, por supuesto hay una razón por la que quedó en esta última.

¿Qué hacen en Hogwarts y cómo llegaron allí? Ya lo verán

¿Por qué creen que Sokka está enojado con el Sombrero? Ya lo verán

¿Por qué Toph no puede "Ver" a su manera? Ya lo verán

¿Terminaré este fic algún día? Er… ¡Siguiente pregunta! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Cuatro Casas**

**...**

Ugh. Carne ─murmuró Aang apenas la comida apareció.

─¿A que es genial?. Los banquetes de Hogwarts son lo mejor─dijo un chico de su edad mientras le hincaba el diente a un muslo de pollo.

─¿De donde vienes?─Preguntó una chica que se había servido unas patatas de uno de los grandes recipientes.

─Er... Yo...─dudó.

─¿Eres hijo de muggles?

─Yo... ─Aang dudó de nuevo. Recordaba vagamente que Sokka había mencionado algo sobre una guerra y que ser "hijo de muggle" significaba algo malo en ese lugar. ¿Qué debía responder?

─No tienes por qué preocuparte─ lo animó el chico carnívoro─. Nosotros no somos como los Slytherin. En hufflepuff a nadie le importa si eres hijo de muggles─culminó orgulloso y le dedicó una sonrisa que Aang respondió tímidamente.

─¿No vas a comer, chico? ─comentó una estudiante mayor señalando su plato vacío.

─No como carne ─contestó mientras tomaba una porción de la ensalada de papa y verduras.

El chico carnívoro se le quedó mirando de arriba a abajo como si se tratara de un bicho raro y Aang temió que el hechizo para ocultar sus tatuajes se hubiera desvanecido.

─Pues con razón estás tan flacucho.

Rió con ganas. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los comentarios mordaces de Toph como para que algo así lo afectara, además era la primera vez que estaba entre chicos normales que lo trataban como uno más sin todo ese asunto del elegido ni del Avatar. Por un momento Aang se permitió dejar de pensar en la Guerra De Los Cien Años, esa guerra que los había llevado tanto a él como a sus amigos a terminar en el viejo Hogwarts.

**...**

Zuko, después de maldecir por enésima vez a Sokka por haberle puesto semejante apellido estúpido, había seguido a la marea de estudiantes hacia las "Mazmorras" -como le llamaban a ese lugar-, tomando la mano de la pequeña Toph para guiarla, o algo así.

En realidad Toph pese a ser ciega de nacimiento podía ubicarse fácilmente en cualquier superficie sólida hecha con tierra, y un castillo de piedra estaba lejos de ser la excepción, sin embargo ella misma había sugerido hacerse pasar por alguien indefenso y débil para no llamar la atención, el problema era que ahora, gracias al sombrero ese, compartía casa con él cuyo rostro medio quemado conseguía atraer bastantes miradas curiosas.

Debió ocultarlo cuando el mismo Sokka se lo sugirió a Aang por sus tatuajes y luego dejó caer, como quien no quiere la cosa, que él también debería esconder su cicatriz "Por si acaso". Aang había accedido pero no hubo forma de hacer entrar en razón a Zuko, y ahora pensaba que había sido un poco infantil dado lo que estaban jugando al atreverse a entrar a Hogwarts.

También resultaba extraño que ellos fueran al final los únicos del grupo que terminaron compartiendo casa, Toph y Zuko llevaban muy poco tiempo de conocerse y él sabía que la chica hubiera preferido a Sokka por compañero, incluso a Katara con quien vivía peleando. Pero ahí estaban, y según las reglas del colegio permanecerían separados por ese absurdo sistema de clasificación de las cuatro casas todo lo que durara su estancia en el antiguo colegio.

No le importaba mucho, pero le preocupaba pensar cuanto les iba a tomar conseguir lo que habían ido a buscar.

Bajaron unas escaleras, doblaron por varios pasillos y se detuvieron junto a un muro. Zuko vio a Toph sonreír con suficiencia, y sin terminar de entender muy bien lo que sucedía, un chico extremadamente pálido y rubio se abrió paso y dijo algo, una especie de santo y seña a la que Zuko no encontró mucho sentido, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues en ese momento el muro se movió por arte de magia revelando un pasadizo secreto.

─Creo que me gusta este lugar ─dijo Toph mientras atravesaban un pasillo apenas iluminado por unas antorchas que despedían un fuego verde y que consiguió asombrarlo. Él conocía fuego azul, pero jamás había visto fuego verde. Era, cuanto menos, interesante.

Sin soltarla de la mano caminaron junto a sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron a la dichosa Sala Común, Zuko tuvo que admitir que se sentía impresionado, y eso que él había vivido en un palacio.

El lugar era muy elegante, con decorados sobrios donde predominaban diferentes variaciones del verde combinado con plateado, y negro en menor medida especialmente en el mobiliario. En la piedra de las columnas habían serpientes talladas en cuyos ojos se podían distinguir esmeraldas de diferentes tamaños, y en una esquina había una chimenea cuyo fuego resplandecía de un tono verde esmeralda, fuego que lo hizo sentir un poco como en casa.

─¿Puedes verlo? ─preguntó Toph señalando hacia el techo del lugar.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

─¿El techo? ─Tanteó suponiendo que ella no podía ver la pintura que adornaba el techo.

─El agua. Estamos bajo agua, estoy segura.

El chico se permitió un momento para sorprenderse con las habilidades de su compañera, para luego sentirse un poco lento por no haberse percatado que, en los enormes ventanales no se veía el exterior normal. No había cielo, ni nubes, ni estrellas; ni siquiera tierra dado que estaban bastante bajo el suelo. Solo había agua.

Efectivamente estaban bajo el agua.

─Espera que se lo cuente a Katara─ volvió a decir la chica con un tono de voz malicioso ─morirá de la envidia.

─Esta es la Sala Común de la Noble Casa de Salalzar Slytherin ─dijo una voz a sus espaldas arrastrando las palabras. Zuko se tensó inmediatamente─. En 700 años su ubicación ha permanecido en secreto, y esperamos que siga así por otros 700 años más.

─No te preocupes ─intervino Toph antes de que Zuko pudiera decir algo ─Ni siquiera la he visto.

A su alrededor algunos estudiantes que pasaban cerca, y otros curiosos que se fijaban en los nuevos estudiantes rieron ante el comentario de la chica.

El muchacho que les había dado tan agradable bienvenida esbozó una sonrisa fría.

─Flame y Beifong ¿Eh? ─dicho esto Zuko maldijo a Sokka una vez más. Jamás se acostumbraría a ese apellido─. No se por qué, pero esos apellidos tienen una ligera peste a muggle. A sangre sucia ─seseó con desprecio arrugando la nariz.

─Soy mestizo ─respondió automáticamente, a la defensiva ─pero el sombrero no lo consideró un problema.

─Mestizos ─dijo, escupiendo cada sílaba como si le diera asco el solo pronunciarlo ─tienen suerte. Mucha suerte de haber quedado en la Casa de Salazar Slytherin con tan lamentable descendencia.

**...**

Katara estaba rodeada por un corro de chicas que le hacían interminables preguntas. Durante la cena del gran comedor habían tardado bastante poco en acercarse y como no se había mostrado antipática fue cuestión de tiempo para que las tuviera encima preguntando acerca de todo. Romilda era la más enérgica y preguntona, y por alguna razón eso no molestaba a Katara.

Les habló de su vida en la Tribu Agua del Sur, les habló sobre su familia y cuando llegó a la parte de la historia sobre su madre ellas tuvieron la decencia de no hurgar más en esa herida. Katara se los agradeció profundamente.

De su familia saltaron a un tema de conversación menos delicado: Sus amigos. En especial porque les resultaba extraño que tuviera un par de amigos que eran dos años menores "son niños", había dicho Lucy, si mal no recordaba . También le preguntaron acerca de la cicatriz de Zuko de la cual no dio información alguna.

─¿Por qué han venido desde tan lejos? ─preguntó Romilda.

─Es verdad. El polo Sur ─Marian dio un silbido como lo había hecho momentos antes cuando Katara comentó su origen si saber muy bien cómo mentir.

Katara meditó su respuesta en silencio con los brazos cruzados y observando a su alrededor. Hubiera quedado impresionada tras ver cómo cuadros mágicos hablaban y se movía entre los límites de su mundo de dos dimensiones, si no fuera porque habían pasado buena parte del verano en el interior del castillo y habían tenido ocasión de familiarizarse con aquello que les resultaba desconocido. Aunque, claro, nunca imaginó que el cuadro aquel de la dama gorda escondiera la entrada a la sala común de su Casa.

─Bueno, en el Polo no hay escuelas de magia ─continuó la conversación mientras apreciaba el lugar conocido como "Sala Común de Gryffindor"─. No hay nada, de hecho así que no podíamos desarrollar nuestros poderes a menos que fuéramos a alguna escuela mágica.

Esperaba que esa muy pobre excusa sirviera, y que ninguna de ellas supiera nada sobre los Polos o indagara al respecto.

─¿Y por qué Hogwarts? Dicen que Beauxbatons es hermoso. Si me dieran a elegir... ─dejó caer Lucy con la mirada fija en un punto lejano, probablemente perdida en algún recuerdo.

─Lo dices por los chicos ─atacó Romilda.

─Qué mal que el Torneo De Los Tres Magos no se celebre cada año en Hogwarts ─se lamentó Lucy con la mirada todavía perdida.

Soltaron risitas y Katara optó por simplemente sonreír, mas por no desentonar que por estar de acuerdo con lo que decían. No pudo evitar imaginarse una conversación entre Toph y esas chicas. Imaginó a su amiga fingiendo arcadas ante tanta "Tontería" -como seguramente la chica ciega calificaría esa conversación-. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tenido con quien hablar sobre esos temas y le alegró profundamente poder tener esa experiencia antes de continuar con lo que debían hacer. Toph era genial, pero era un poco hosca.

─Será mejor que vayan a dormir si no quieren llegar tarde a clase mañana ─interrumpió una voz mandona que se había sobrepuesto a su cuchicheo.

─Descuida, Granger ─contestó Romilda con un tono insidioso, parecía molesta por haber sido interrumpida. También parecía molesta con Granger por ser Granger.

La "Odiosa Prefecta" sin embargo no se molestó por la forma como le contestaban las chicas. Estaba más concentrada en estudiar a Katara con la mirada.

─Vayamos a la habitación. Allá nos terminarás de contar el resto ─y sin más la arrastraron hacia unas escaleras lejos de la penetrante mirada de Granger.

─Se cree la gran cosa por ser la prefecta y la consentida de McGonagall ─murmuró Romilda al oído de Katara con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal después de alejarse de Granger.

─Y la amiga de Harry Potter ─completó la Mariane.

Por supuesto cuando había entrado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Katara no había podido evitar buscar con la mirada al famoso Chico-que-vivió, porque incluso viniendo de tan lejos, él era una leyenda. También se desilusionó un poco al haberse terminado encontrando con que el gran Harry Potter era un mocoso escuálido, bajito para su edad y miope. Cuya única particularidad era no saberse peinar y una cicatriz, la famosa cicatriz de rayo que francamente no había podido ver bien. Después de todo, en términos de cicatrices, la cicatriz de Zuko era una verdadera cicatriz.

Se preguntó si en serio alguien como él logró las hazañas que aparecen en los cuentos. Luego recordó a Aang y se dijo a si misma -no sin algo de humor-, que los elegidos tenían una apariencia engañosa.

─¿Qué es eso? ─ esa fue la voz del susodicho elegido elevándose por encima de los murmullos de la sala común señalando hacia los ventanales, probablemente hacia el exterior de la Sala Común.

Poco a poco los demás estudiantes empezaron a pegar la nariz en los vidrios del lugar preguntándose los unos a los otros qué era eso. Sin poder evitarlo y picada por la curiosidad, Katara buscó lo que sea que fuera que provocaba tal alboroto.

Se quedó petrificada en su sitio, no movió un solo musculo, salvo los de sus labios cuando formaron la palabra "Appa". Pronto se recompuso y fingió el mismo asombro de sus compañeros y que no conocía al enorme bisonte blanco de seis patas que sobrevolaba por los terrenos del colegio en medio de la noche.

**...**

─Un lemur ─Exclamo, con lo que Sokka interpretaría como "Entusiasmo", la voz suave de una chica rubia que observaba con ojos desorbitados a Momo. Apenas había alcanzado a poner un pie en la sala común de Ravenclaw y ya había terminado con el lemur sobre su cabeza.

─No, Luna ─corrigió una chica de rasgos asiáticos, un poco como Toph pero en versión dulce y guapa y mayor─. Los lemures no son criaturas mágicas.

Y entonces, como de la nada todos ahí se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre criaturas mágicas, lanzándose argumentos como si se trataran de hechizos que buscaban desarmar a su oponente mientras le dirigían miradas extrañas a él y a su peculiar compañero. Curiosamente la chica llamada Luna no discutía y su mirada era... perturbadora cuanto menos.

No era la primera vez en esa noche que debía enfrentarse a miradas extrañas sobre si mismo. La primera vez fue cuando él estaba muy concentrado olfateando y mordisquear la varita mágica como si así pudiera averiguar el por qué era capaz de usar su poder. Todavía no se había acostumbrado, pese a que estuvo practicando con ella casi todo el verano antes de la llegada de los estudiantes al colegio y el inicio de las clases. Por como lo habían mirado Sokka dedujo que uno no podía andar por ahí mordisqueando su propia varita.

Katara siempre había sido la de los poderes, la "Rarita", y ahora resultaba que él también podía hacer magia. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?, de donde venían no existían las varitas, nadie sabía fabricarlas ni mucho menos usarlas ¿Cómo podía ser que él también tuviera magia en su interior?.

Nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que él también tuviera poderes y que todo lo que necesitaba era un palo de esos ¡Un palo!. No estaba al nivel de sus amigos o de su hermana, quienes no necesitaban de una varita mágica para hacer cosas asombrosas con los diferentes elementos, pero ahora, con ese palito en sus manos estaban al mismo nivel y no había límites para lo que podía hacer. ¡Las posibilidades eran infinitas!.

─Es un lemur ─confirmó antes de que sus compañeros empezaran a lanzarse maldiciones para ver quién tenía razón.

─Creí que los lemures eran diferentes─ mencionó un chico ajustándose unos lentes que hacían ver sus ojos diminutos.

─Es un lemur volador ─contestó Luna con obviedad.

─¿Cómo se llama? ─casi demandó un chiquillo de los de primero.

─Momo.

─Es la mascota mas bonita que he visto ─intervino una chica con sonrisa coqueta, porque sí, Sokka reconocería un flirteo aquí o en el Polo Sur, y ese era muy descarado.

─También son muy inteligentes ─completó Luna, alargando la mano para acariciar su cabeza consiguiendo que la chica que le coqueteaba la fulminara con la mirada. Tan absorta como estaba mientras estudiaba a Momo no pareció importarle.

─Es... No es mío ─se apresuró a contestar. En realidad Momo era un miembro más del grupo. No era de nadie.

─Le gustan las alturas, por eso está aquí ─dijo de nuevo el chiquillo de primero ─¿Puedo sostenerlo?.

Sokka se encogió de hombros y agarró al lemur para ponerlo en los brazos del niño. Esto hizo que pronto estuviera rodeado del resto de enanos, todos queriendo tocar a la inusual mascota provocando que gruñera y se escurriera para volar hasta la parte más alta de una de las estatuas de una mujer que, hasta donde Sokka sabía, era la fundadora de su Casa.

Con el pelaje crispado Momo se negaba a bajar de nuevo.

─Ja ja. No le agradas, Scamander.

─Fuiste tú quien lo asustó ─acusó el aludido.

─Si no pertenece a nadie entonces no podemos dejar que merodee por la sala común─ Intervino la chica que era como Toph, pero no era como Toph.

─Vamos, Chang. No seas aburrida ─se quejó la chica que seguía con su flirteo.

─No creo que haga nada malo. Además ella dijo que los lemures son listos ─señaló el niño de primero ¿Scamander?, bueno, según Sokka todos ahí tenían nombres muy raros.

Al ver como sus compañeros se enfrascaban en una nueva conversación acalorada -de nuevo- sobre qué hacer con Momo, el muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros preguntándose por qué Momo había escogido ir con él y no con Aang, o con Katara; o con Toph y Zuko. ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos y hermana en esos momentos?, la verdad hubiera preferido ser él quien coincidiera con Toph para ayudarla en su farsa de niña débil pero se rindió ante el sombrero cuando mencionó su "inteligencia y capacidad de inventiva", se sintió tan halagado que no pudo discutir eso y el trapo aquel terminó aprovechando ese segundo de debilidad para, por fin, enviarlo a Ravenclaw.

Solo esperaba que Zuko le fuera de ayuda y no terminara friendo a sus compañeros de Slytherin, no era el más paciente y por lo que había escuchado las cosas en la casa de las serpientes eran complicadas.

**...**

─¿Lamentable descendencia? ─Espetó Toph, furiosa. Pudo sentir la mirada del idiota-que-habla-como-retrasado sobre ella y no podía importarle menos. Nadie habla así de su familia o amigos sin que tome cartas en el asunto.

─Escúchame bien, mocoso ─gruñó soltando la mano de Zuko para señalar con su dedo hacia el sujeto que aplastaría con una roca a la menor provocación ─Soy una Beifong ¡BEIFONG!. Mi linaje es tan antiguo que haría parecer al tuyo como un puñado de sangresucias.

Eso fue extremo, e innecesaria porque si no quería llamar la atención, bueno, ahora todos ahí la observaban, estaba segura.

─Toph... ─Susurró Zuko a su lado. Ella lo ignoró.

─No hables así de mi familia, estúpida. Malfoy es un apellido que deberías tener muy en cuenta si no quieres tener problemas aquí.

¿La estaba amenazando? ¿A ella? ¡Ja!. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica por el único documento que portaba. No esperaba usar esa carta, pero si no la iban a dejar en paz tanto a ella como a Zuko por su apellido, pues era mejor usarla de una buena vez.

─¿Sabes lo que es esto?─dijo sacando un pergamino de su túnica.

Nadie dijo nada y la chica sopesó si era porque estaban muy impresionados; o porque lo sostenía al revés. Sentir la mano de Zuko girando la suya propia le hizo deducir que se trataba de lo segundo.

─¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso?.

─Es el símbolo de la familia Beifong ─contestó la tensa voz de Zuko.

Toph sabía de su compañero pocas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que tenía una cicatriz enorme producto que un ataque de su propio padre, también sabía que esta característica lo hacía lucir amenazante cosa que aprovechaba para sacar ventaja de su adversario intimidándolo. Funcionaba la mayoría de veces, pero ese tal Malfoy no estaba asustado o impresionado. Podía sentirlo y algo le decía que un par de estudiantes enormes que se habían situado a su espalda eran el motivo de tanta confianza.

─Un cerdo con alas, gran cosa─ se burló.

─Jabalí ─corrigió ella de inmediato.

─Un par de jabalíes alados custodian las entradas de esta escuela, si mal no recuerdo ─continuó Zuko.

─¿Me estás diciendo que tu familia tiene algo que ver con la construcción del colegio? ─esta vez Malfoy ya no sonaba tan seguro de si mismo.

Toph se permitió esbozar una sonrisa triunfal. Había ganado y amaba ganar.

─Exacto.

El chico bufó y después soltó una risa seca.

─Al menos no todo aquí es un total desperdicio.

─Beifong es un apellido que deberías tener muy en cuenta si no quieres tener problemas aquí ─contestó usando las mismas palabras que él había usado antes.

─No me interesa meterme con una niña y su... mascota.

─No te metas con Zuko ─amenazó mosqueada, aunque la verdad le había hecho un poco de gracia el comentario.

Estaba claro que la dejaría en paz.

─¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tu sirviente?

─Algo así.

─Toph... ─amenazó Zuko incómodo. Al parecer no le gustaba el apelativo y a Toph no podía importarle menos.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido de risa.

─Está bien, enana. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para perder el tiempo con una ciega y su sirviente lazarillo.

Habían pasado la prueba y ahora pertenecían a Slytherin.

**...**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Este fic lo comencé porque sí y no tengo nada planeado así que según se me ocurran cosas lo iré actualizando. En la medida que avance explicare todos esos huecos argumentales, o al menos, la mayoría de ellos xD.


End file.
